clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarence toons
Clarence toons was a spinoff of Clarence before it was cancelled on January 16th, 2017 after running for more than two years since September 2014. This show still occasionally airs reruns on CoolShows TV. The show was cancelled due to the creator losing interest in Clarence. Season 1 *Pilot *Clarence goes camping *Baby sitter *Super duper funland *Crazy plane *Clarence and Dennis *Clarence's wish *The Move *Lost episode (created by a wiki contributor) *The lookalike *Clarence's Birthday *What Happened *Chad the Magician *Camden Attacks *A long time in the future Season 2 *Camp Stories *Double Trouble *Ask Clarence *Clarence goes on MeTube *locked In! *Father and Son contest *Famous Clarence *The Haunted House *R.I.P Super duper funland *Survival in the Forest *At Normans ville for a Day *King For A Day *Sumo the robber *Nobody likes Clarence (Part one) *Nobody likes Clarence (Part two) Season 3 *The Hottest Day Ever *Blackout *Tree house Club *Ball pit World Again! *Dustin Dollars *The Mysterious letter *Clarington's Revenge *Chad gets Aressted *Clarence's lemonade stand *Taco Tuesday *Dumb old Clarence *Kid News *The Dirtiest School *The Soccer Game *Doug's Revenge Season 4 *Ms. Baker gets Fired *Clarence The Prankster *Clarence Makes A Book *Super Clarence (Episode) *Clarence gets Busted *Jeff Needs Glasses *The Journey *Fun before Sunrise *The Video Game *Clarence gets a House! *Clarence Gets Stuck in the Sewer *A Day With Belson *Aliens! *Spying On The Rich *The Vacation Season 5 *Clarence Meets His Real Dad *Jeff vs James *The Prom *The Boxfords *Time Stops *The Haunted RR *Clarence's New Drumset *The Mafia's attack *Playdate *Clarence's Brother *Milatary School *Aberdale Musical *Jeff's Path To Love *Clarence of the Future! *3 Best Friends of The Fork Season 6 *When Chad was Young *Chad The Wanter *More Information *The Death of a Mother *Another One Bites The Dust *The Substitute *Chad And The Macks *Marianio The lllegal one *Clarence Bible Stories *Uncle Brad's Here! *Chad's Got A New Job *Clarence's Family Reunion *The New Video Game *Five Nights at Pizza Swamp *A Clarence carol Season 7 *Fishing *The Coldest Day Ever! *The Family Restraunt *The 100the episode spectacular *Best Friends *Here's Your Job Back *Bringing The Chrismas Tree Home *A Christmas Story *Mother is that you? *Martha and David's Wedding *The Fieldtrip *The Haunted House of the Richardson's *Death *Mr. Ross is back! *I Can See Again! Season 8 *Clarakahh *Bye Bye Blaide *Fantasy Football *The 3rd girlfriend *Chad The Snowman *The New Friend of Breehn *The Fourth *Clarence's New Dog *The Yearbook *The New Neighbors *How Chad stoll Christmas *9 years ago in Aberdale *The Mountain Of Mightiness *Walt's Casino Season 9 *The Crazy Jeff *Not Normal Activity *The Nicest Kid Ever *The Robbery *Chad The Voice Actor *Mary The Richest Of Them All *The New *Clarence The Vampire *It's A Clarence Toons Christmas *Clarence Love TappyMon *Future Clarence *What Ever Happened to Chad Jr. *A day with Clarence's Real Dad *Clarence gets a job *Sumo's Fake ID Season 10 *Clarence: 3D *The Actor *Who's Your Dad Belson? Pt.1 *Who's Your Dad Belson? Pt.2 *Meet The Randells *What's My Middle Name? *Clarence Goes Wiki *Young Sumo *The page Below is pretty bad (Clarence toons episode) *The Shooting (based of the shooting at Sand hook School) *The Haunted *Aspergers *A day with Percy *Stranded *Who's gone Season 11 *Gumball and Clarence *The new boy *Meet The Tolstars *Chad's life *Joshua's death *Truth or Dare! *Nerdz *The Hood *Family Reunion *Joshua 's revenge *Kyle (episode *Pizza Swamp gets bankrupt *What does the Clarence say? *Gone *Splatoon Season 12 *Sharks! *Purple *Prank wars *Decrodeus attacks *Bitten *Bringing Him Back *Scare *The Toy Funeral *A day with Guyler *Bloopers *The Cool Kid *Chad Ate A Magazine! *The Coma *Your fired! *Revenge Season 13 *A day with Crendle *Slimy Jump *The Smartest Person Ever *Chad's on Youtube! *Football! *100 Decrodeus's ! *Jeff's Crush *Spy *The Haircut *Clarence gets braces *Jeff's nightmare *Bryan's plan *Clarence Universe *The Sapphire *No Job Season 14 *Living with Kyle *Come Home Clarence *Joshua's funeral *The Interview *Robbed *No Talk *Vu's yoyo *Kevin and Mike's surprise *The Fight *Get Dirty *Decrodeus goes to Jail Pt.1 *Decrodeus goes to Jail Pt.2 *Decrodeus goes to Jail Pt.3 *Brother Why? *Secret Season 15 *My little friend *Work out *Hospital *Is She A Gem? *Stuck in a hole *The Tower *The fiendish Friend *The Hamster *Better be good *Gotta Loose some weight *Bad Haircut *Kidnapped *Letters *Stop! *Lost Season 16 *The New Girl *FNAT *The Dress *Get it back! *The Talent Show *Sumo's new brother *Married *The Clarencetacular 237th episode! *Ditching School *Bowling *The Cool Video Game *Summer School *Private School *Mr. Ross's party *Shark Attack! Season 17 *Staying Up *Who's Ms. Baker? *No House *Mrs. Baker is alive *Not There *Aedan Does No Approve *Can not be rebuilt *A day with Chad *200 Pound Clarence *Clarence and The Chocolate factory *Lego Clarence *Father's Day *Queasy *Victor's life story *12 years in the future Season 18 *Mesozoic World *Clarence's last day of Summer *Clarence's first day of 5th grade *The awesomest Aberdale talent show *Clarence celebrates the 4th of july *Decrodeus's Attack *Mr. Unpopular *Mary on the conquest *Clarence on the run *Sumo's birthday *Pizza Swamp gets bankrupt *Mr. Randell's Neighborhood *The Cheater *I'm sorry! *Buying and Fighting Season 19 * Ecneralc, the pessimist *Chad The Night Guard *Uncle Grandpa is here *Walt's Cruise *No More F.F.P *Jason's Final Attack *An help from Gems *Clarence's lost brother *The Dare *The Unknown Guy *Juvenile Hall *Animatronic World *Internet breakout *No More Animatronics *Negatives Season 20 *The Odd Triple *The New Pizzeria *Bad brothers *Film Maker *Belson Strikes Back *Victor VS Justin *Pizza World *The Neighbors *The Evil Doll *Clarence The Delivery Boy *Clarence and the Zombie *Clarence vs the Forces of Evil *Sesame Place *The universe is not for Percy's *Rich Season 21 *The Bats *Manoria *The Boring Day *Chad's Ferrari *Bear hug *My little friend *The Plush *That's so wrong sumo! *The Kitten *Lovely lies *Jason's Final Battle *Chad's Paycheck *The Sumouzki Trio:I Got Belson,Live *Goin' England Part 1 *Goin' England Part 2 Season 22 *No Room, Part 1 *No Room,Part 2 Banned Episodes *4th of July *Jeff The Killer Staff *Vitor (Guyle Corp) *99.112.65.186 aka A Wikia Contributor. (Guyle Corp) *Mac+Cool (Guyle corp) Movies *Clarence the movie *Clarence the movie 2 *Clarence the movie 3 Awards won U da best. Must keep watching! (Longest running Spin off tv show) Belson approves! DVD'S * Clarence toons: The complete first season * Clarence toons: Vol 2 * Clarence toons: Vol 3 * Clarence toons: Vol 4 * Clarence toons: Vol 5 * Clarence toons: Season 1 to 17 (VERY RARE!). * Clarence toons: Clarence spy episodes *Clarence Toons: Early Concepts and Scrapped Characters Category:Spin-Offs Category:TV Shows